


Broken

by hunnybutterfly



Category: The Order (TV 2019)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Gabbi's still recovering, Romantic Fluff, supportive Randall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:06:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29626065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunnybutterfly/pseuds/hunnybutterfly
Summary: Gabrielle feels lonely and goes to the only person who cares about her.Randall.
Relationships: Randall Carpio/Gabrielle Dupres
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Broken

Gabrielle sensed the wholeness of the silence, felt it wrap around her. It was eerie and she wondered for a second if it was quiet because they didn't want her there. Anger stirred beneath her for a second–she was a wolf like the rest of them, she deserved the same treatment. She spoke to herself in search of a calm mentality.

She was here to find Randall, he would help her. Actually, he was the only one that could right now. Lillith was a demon now, Hamish was busy playing Vera's right hand and Jack was trying to raise his girlfriend from the dead. Gabrielle scrunched up her face trying to stop the tears.

"Goddamn it Midnight," she choked out. She felt his response. He didn't care.

"Gabrielle?" Her head shot up to Randall standing near the bottom of the stairs half asleep. She quickly wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, trying to compose herself. He noticed and came right up to her cradling her face in his palms.

"Hey, hey, it's alright. You're safe here." He wiped a tear away with his thumb.

"I-I just can't," she said. Randall searched her eyes for an answer but she didn't give one away.

"Can't-can't what? Are you okay?" She shook her head and looked up into his eyes.

"There was this one time where you told me that you care about me." His stare was intense and he held on to every word she said. She looked away to finish. "And I just need to let you do that. So here I am, broken so you can fix me."

"You're not broken," he said. "You never have been."

"How can you be so sure?" She met his eyes again.

"When people say broken, they talk about objects. You are not an object, you're a person–well, werewolf technically." Gabrielle cracked a smile as he tilted his head. "But what my point is, is that people don't break, we just evolve or upgrade, though sometimes it feels more like a downgrade."

"This feels like a downgrade."

"Do you want to talk about it?" She shook her head.

"Can you just be here? With me?" He nodded and hugged her close to his body as she wrapped her arms around his midsection.

They were the only ones inside the quiet house, staying still like the structure around them, swaying slightly with the floorboards. Gabrielle wished she could stay with Randall like this forever, to keep him to herself no matter how selfish that made her. He genuinely cared about her, something that not a lot of people would understand with her hard shell, and she wanted a world where it was only him and her caring.

"We're gonna have to go to sleep soon," he said to her. "Do you wanna sleep here?"

"Can I sleep with you?" she asked. His eyes widened slightly. "It's not like I haven't been in your bed before." He chuckled lightly at her comment.

"Yes, yes you can."

She took his hand and led him up the stairs to his room. A warmth within her chest scratched at her ribcage and threatened to burst through. It felt good, she hadn't felt it that much, only when she was thinking of Randall. Did this mean she loved him? She was only twenty, she could figure this out later.

Randall's room wasn't too messy, but more than she would have liked. It was organized in a disorganized way.

"Randall the hamper is right there," she said pointing to a small basket next to his dresser.

"I know," he said pulling her to the bed. "But that's just too much work." She smiled down at him and planted a kiss on his lips.

"Thank you for being there for me," she whispered.

"Anytime."

She leaned in again and their lips met again. Kissing him had never felt like a chore unlike some of her other experiences. She enjoyed it just because it was him, just because she could get lost in it.

He broke their little makeout session and asked her in a husky voice, one sore from use all day and ready to tuck in. "What side do you want?"

"I don't think I mind either one." He smiled and glanced quickly at her lips. She kissed him quickly before moving to get into bed. He chuckled lightly and followed her in.

The blankets weren't as soft as her own but life had never felt this encompassing and real. The night had started out with regret but right now she was looking to the future, sure that it had better things in store. 

A hand wrapped around her and for a second she thought it was Jack, back in her bed at home with his memory wiped. But it was just Randall snuggling close. He must have felt her tense up and scooted back a little. Gabrielle missed the warmth that his arm had, even if it had just been a few seconds.

"It's okay," she said giving him permission to touch her. "I'm fine with it."

"Tell me to move if you get uncomfortable then," he said snaking his arm back to its original place. Gabrielle leaned back, pressing herself to his body. The feeling inside her chest came back overwhelmingly hot and aching. She took comfort in it, knowing that it was Randall who made her feel like this.

"I was thinking about Alyssa," she said into the silence. She didn't really expect him to be awake anymore since he was so tired to begin with, but he still answered.

"That was Midnight," he murmured into her hair. "You wouldn't do that to Alyssa." She was glad he had faith in her but she felt guilty anyway.

"I was the one who let him though." She felt Randall move behind her and she looked back to see him propped up on one elbow.

"Do not blame yourself for somebody else's actions. Even if it hadn't been you he chose, he would have found someone else or a different way. I don't know how bad it really was for you but I need you to understand that his actions do not reflect you."

His speech would not instantly change the way she thought. He knew that and she knew that. But he was being as honest as he could and he was almost always honest. She had always caught him lying since she knew all of his tells and this time she didn't hear them.

"Thank you," she said. He kissed the top of her head.

"I'm just telling it like it is."

They snuggled back into their earlier positions, a neatly placed set of spoons, and woke up tangled together like a chain-link fence. Gabrielle felt no shame in flaunting one of Randall's shirts the next day, boasting that she wore it better than him. Randall had no issue agreeing either.


End file.
